Ginga Gattai Mega Voyager
is the third and most powerful I.N.E.T.-made mecha used by the Megarangers, formed by combining the five Voyager Machines with the command . Its suit actor was Kazutoshi Yokoyama . Weapons Mega Voyager Shield.jpeg|Voyager Shield Mega Voyager V3 Missile Mode.jpeg|Voyager Spartan History Developed at I.N.E.T.'s moonbase under the codename, "Space Mega Project," progress on the Mega Voyager was delayed due to the tendancy of head engineer Yuusaku Hayakawa to neglect his assigned duties in favor of battling in the field as MegaSilver, much to the chagrin of Prof. Kubota. As a result, the Voyager Machines remained incomplete until the final fight with Guirail who had mutated into an insane and superpowered version of himself by Dr. Hinelar in retribution for almost getting Yugande killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Despite the lack of proper field testing and the protests of his personnel, Yuusaku gave the Voyager Machines to the Megarangers who successfully combined into Mega Voyager and saved Professor Kubota and the other personnel aboard Galaxy Mega from being destroyed. Due to Galaxy Mega suffering extensive damage during the fight with Mad Guirail, the Mega Voyager took over as the team's primary mecha against the Nezirejia until Mega Voyager was destroyed in the final battle against Dr. Hinelar and Grand Neziros. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Megaranger, Mega Voyager appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. Cockpits Image:MegaV1Cockpit.jpg|Rovoyager-1 Image:MegaV2Cockpit.jpg|Shuttle Voyager-2 Image:MegaV3Cockpit.jpg|Rocket Voyager-3 Image:MegaV4Cockpit.jpg|Saucer Voyager-4 Image:MegaV5Cockpit.jpg|Tank Voyager-5 Image:MegaVoyagerCockpit.jpg|Mega Voyager Megaranger Mega Tector Cockpit.PNG|Mega Voyager (Mega Tector Version) Stats & Attacks A fast and highly agile machine, Mega Voyager is armed with the formed from Shuttle Voyager-2 and the rocket launcher formed from Rocket Voyager-3's nose which fires the command module as a projectile to destroy giant opponents. During the battle with NejiJealous, the Megarangers were forced to divert energy from the Mega Voyager into the Voyager Spartan which powered it up and made it strong enough to defeat her. Later during the climactic battle with the three remaining Nejirangers, Mega Voyager used a more powerful version called which combined the energies that Mega Voyager, Mega Winger, and Super Galaxy Mega absorbed from the Nejiranger's attack and then shot it back at them through the Voyager Spartan. Additional attacks include the , a flying punch, , a jumping kick, and , where Mega Voyager fires four laser beams from its chest. Mega Voyager will also occasionally equip itself with Galaxy Mega's Mega Saber. Voyager Machines The are a quintet of space-themed vehicles designed by Yuusaku Hayakawa that combine to form the Mega Yoyager. The Voyager Machines were first deployed against Mad Guirail's spawn Gigire and proved their might by obliterating him with their combined firepower. When not in use, the Voyager Machines are stored in the hanger of the I.N.E.T. Moonbase. Rovoyager-1 is a humanoid robot modeled after an astronaut, and the Voyager Machine piloted by MegaRed. Rovoyager-1 is armed with two missile batteries on its shoulders and also possesses a high degree of mobility. However, its slow speed requires it to hitch a ride on Rocket Voyager-3 in order to keep up with the others. During the formation of Mega Voyager, Rovoyager forms the lower torso and thighs. Shuttle Voyager-2 is the space shuttle-themed Voyager Machine piloted by MegaBlack. Shuttle Voyager-2 is armed with dual wing mounted laser guns. During the formation of Mega Voyager, Shuttle Voyager's rear thrusters forms the Mega Voyager's head, with the rest of its body becomes the Voyager Shield. In the toy version, Shuttle Voyager can be attached on the top of Rocket Voyager's thrusters. This function was never seen in the show. Rocket Voyager-3 is the space rocket-themed Voyager Machine piloted by MegaBlue. Rocket Voyager-3 lacks any weapons and instead serves to help carry Rovoyager into battle. With Rovoyager riding on top of it, the two can perform the , where Rovoyager fires its missile batteries as Rocket Voyager rams through the opponent. During the formation of Mega Voyager, Rocket Voyager's thrusters become the legs, its fuselage part of the upper torso, and its nose becomes the Voyager Spartan. Saucer Voyager-4 is the the UFO spaceship-themed Voyager Machine piloted by MegaYellow. Saucer Voyager is armed with dual laser cannons in its nose. During the formation of Mega Voyager, Saucer Voyager forms the shoulders, arms, and upper torso. Additionally the jet engines also serve as the firing apparatus for Mega Voyager's Voyager Pulsar attack. Tank Voyager-5 is the moon rover-themed Voyager Machine piloted by MegaPink. Tank Voyager is armed with twin dorsal laser cannons. Despite being terrestrial in design, it can fly through space under its own power. During the formation of Mega Voyager, Tank Voyager forms Mega Voyager's feet. Appearances **''Final Ep.: Seize it! Our Diplomas'' }} See Also Category:Mecha (Megaranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination